Mi amor por ti
by Srta.Diox
Summary: oneshot... era solo una excusa... el dolor era demaciado inmenso, le dolia el alma, sentia como su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos... si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes todo seria tan distinto...


Era hora del receso, todos aprovechaban ese leve lapso de tiempo para relajarse y seguir con sus clases, todos disfrutaban de distinta manera, pero lo disfrutaban; la mayoría pasaba el tiempo con los amigos hablando de banalidades, otros aprovechaban de ver a sus parejas, algunos jugaban cartas, otras "vitriniaban" mirando a los muchachos de los cursos superiores, todos disfrutaban, menos yo. El año escolar recién comenzaba, cursaba el segundo año de educación secundaria, me encontraba a e esa hora de recreación mirando a la gente por la ventana mientras escuchaba música en mi CD player, una disputa me había apartado de las que yo creía mis amigas a mediados del año anterior y las personas que busque después para sosegar mi alma solitaria por razones que no vale mencionar se cambiaron de colegio, así que actualmente me encontraba sola en un curso con 43 personas, ninguna lo suficientemente cercana para mantener una conversación, suspire tristemente, no hay cosa que me abrume mas que la soledad.

Estaba sumergida en mis cavilaciones, en mi tristeza, cuando alguien aparta uno de mis audífonos, lo mire sorprendida, era un muchacho, había llegado al curso solo este año, llevábamos 3 emanas de clases y me di cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

-hola ¿qué escuchas?-esas fueron las primeras palabras que le oí decir. Yo le mire media disgustada por haberme interrumpido tan bruscamente.

-Maiden-respondí volviendo mi vista al frente

-¿qué haces tan sola?-pregunto

-escucho música y disfruto de mi soledad… bueno, disfrutaba- eso era una gigantesca mentira y yo lo sabia perfectamente, él solo sonrió sin hacer caso a mi tan desagradable comportamiento

-Eres Kagome ¿cierto?-asentí, me extraño que supiera mi nombre, aunque claro, que yo viviera en las nubes no significaba que todo el mundo lo hiciera

No recuerdo que más hablamos esa mañana, solo que estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, hasta que el timbre que indicaba el retorno a clase sonó.

Yo me sentaba en primera fila, frente a la profesora y junto a la ventana que daba al patio, él en la ultima fila de la columna de al medio, en el puesto del centro (la columna de al medio tenia 3 puestos y las de los costados, junto a las ventanas, 2) junto a 2 compañeras de curso que conocía solo por nombre y si alguna vez había hablado con ella, no lo recordaba

Al día siguiente puse especial atención cuando pasaban lista, y así lo supe su nombre era InuYasha Taisho

Después de ese primer encuentro él comenzó a pasar casi todos los recreos conmigo, a él le gustaba el metal, nos la pasábamos escuchando música, yo a veces lo quedaba mirando embobada, su cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados, él era hermoso, recuerdo que me presto un CD de mago de oz, me encantaban sus canciones, en ese momento no me imagine que estaría mas de 6 meses sin escucharlo por que me recordaba a él..

En ese tiempo yo estaba obsesionada con un tipo Kouga Wolf, todos lo sabían, incluso él, pero eso no impidió que cada vez que me miraba con sus ojos dorados, cada vez que me sonriera con su sonrisa perfecta o me hablara con su voz de terciopelo mi corazón se acelerara. Siempre recordare el día que salimos juntos por primera vez.

La profesora que nos debía hacer clases a la ultima hora había faltado, por lo cual nos retiramos antes, pero yo debía esperar a mi hermano pequeño, Souta, y el amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme, cerca del instituto al cual asistíamos, había un parque, cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle para ir a dar una vuelta, nos encontramos "casualmente" con su compañera de banco, a mi me pareció bastante extraño verla allí ya que sabia que sus amigas habían ido al centro comercial, pero no le di importancia y continuamos nuestro paseo con ella, su nombre era Kagura. Nos compramos unos helados y al momento de despedirnos de él, con un beso en la mejilla. Yo me reí y me queje de que me había ensuciado con helado, mientras me limpiaba la mejilla el se paso el cono por toda la boca ensuciándose bien y luego me beso toda la cara. Yo solo me reí mas y lo acuse ser un cerdo asqueroso, siempre en tono de broma. Debí haberle prestado más atención a la cara de celos que puso nuestra acompañante cuando este lo hizo, y también de lo que él sentía por mí. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, todo seria diferente. Ese día Kagura empezó a odiarme.

Mientras estábamos juntos, como amigos, yo nunca demostré cuanto me gustaba y el cariño que le había tomado y ocultaba mi atracción con la excusa de que me gustaba Kouga, por que en eso se transformó mi obsesión, en una excusa para que nadie se enterara de que poco a poco me enamoraba de mi amigo. El ocultar mis sentimientos por él mas tarde termino separándonos, él hizo otras amistades, mas bien empezó a pasar menos tiempo conmigo ya que él tenia otras amistades, era bastante sociable, y yo, bueno, yo comencé a hablar con el curso, la verdad se lo debo a él, el de alguna forma me devolvió las ganas de socializar, me ayuda a darme cuenta que no toda la gente te lastima y así q a poco mientras mi amistad con el se debilitaba fui forjando una amista con la persona que se sentaba a su lado, no la que nos había acompañado a la plaza en una ocasión, su nombre es Sango y mas tarde se convertiría en mi mejor amiga.

Para fines de ese año casi no nos hablábamos, y para ese entonces no podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba, o por lo menos no podía negármelo a mi misma, por que ni siquiera mi amiga sango lo sabia, debo reconocer que era por que no confiaba en ella, aunque no era algo personal, en ese tiempo yo no confiaba ni en mi misma, heridas del pasado.

Durante un tiempo yo había visto en el una actitud sospechosa, estaba fuera todo el recreo, y una compañera que había llegado ese mismo año también. Después de haberlos visto separarse en el segundo piso (nuestra sala quedaba en el cuarto) y tomar caminos diferentes para luego ir a la nuestra sala, mis sospechas se incrementaron, entonces decidí decirle a sango. Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación

-sango-dije emocionada llegando junto a ella, debo admitirlo, soy un poco curiosa y cuando algo me llama la atención como la actitud de esos 2, debo saber que pasa, aunque ahora se me ha quitado esa costumbre.

-dime-dijo ella con su habitual voz dulce, ella es sin duda la mejor persona que he conocido

-InuYasha y Kikyou andan juntos-dije emocionada

-no creo

-te lo digo en serio-dije y le explique mis sospechas

-no puede ser, Kikyou es amiga de Kagura

Eso ultimo que dijo fue algo que no logre procesar hasta un tiempo después, la verdad estaba tan entusiasmada con la intriga que no tome atención de su argumento

-Te lo demostrare-dije convencida-a la hora del receso de después de almuerzo desaparecen, así que allí, los seguiremos y veras que tengo razón

La hora de almuerzo llego, mientras todos almorzaban, (almorzábamos en la sala) yo me ponía al día con una tarea de ingles, cuando estos terminaron de almorzar, Kikyou hizo lo mismo que yo y termino su tarea, luego se la paso a un compañero para que se la copiara, cuando ellos se marcharon, cada uno por una escalera como siempre, la mayoría del curso estaba haciendo la tarea. Entonces busca a sango con la mirada y para mi horror, no la encontré.

-¿has visto a sango?-pregunte a una persona del curso, no recuerdo a quien

-anda en el baño-me dijo ella

Le di las gracias y baje corriendo la escalera, sabia que ella generalmente iba al baño del tercer piso, ya que el de nuestro piso no tenia ni agua, ni espejo. Entre al baño y la busqué entre la gente, al no verla salí del baño inquieta, si no la encontraba se acabaría el receso y no podría demostrárselo. Buscándola entre pase al otro pabellón del colegio, desde el descanso de la escalera de este se podía ver la entrada al subterráneo que servia de estacionamiento a los profesores, era allí donde yo creí q se juntaban, aunque para verlos había que bajar mas, pero no hizo falta allí apoyados contra la baranda. Me quede completamente inmóvil, como si él echo que me moviera los percatara de mi presencia, sabia que nos era así, ya que estaba 3 pisos sobre ellos y además no es que tuviera medio cuerpo fuera mirándolos. Luego cuando se besaron al contrario de lo que creí que me pasaría, mi pecho se inflo de orgullo, una sonrisa adornó mi rostro y corrí nuevamente a la sala a buscar a sango con la esperanza de que hubiese vuelto, me la encontré en la escalera y la tome del brazo, andaba con una de sus amigas, ya que aunque ella era mi única amiga, ella tenia varias.

-por favor, por favor, tienes que verlo

-¿qué cosa?

-ven y veras

-anda-dijo la amiga con la que andaba, ella era bien simpática su nombre era Ayumi. Yo la mire con agradecimiento y me lleve a sango, cuando llegamos al lugar desde donde yo los había visto, le indique mientras saltaba de alegría. Me da risa recordar que en ese momento de mi vida me importara mas tener la razón que el echo de que el chico de mis sueños se besara con otra.

Todos se enteraron, me alabaron por mi suspicacia, en una reunión donde estábamos todas las mujeres del curso comentándolo, menos Kagura y Kikyou, dijeron que Kagura no debía saberlo. Yo asumí que era así por que al ser Kagura amiga de Kikyou se lo diría, pero me equivoque, a Kagura le gustaba InuYasha tanto o más que a mí, y entonces comprendí donde radicaba el problema, Kikyou y Kagura eran amigas y si Kikyou había estado con InuYasha, había y traicionado a Kagura. Kagura se enteró al día siguiente, Estuvo toda la tarde llorando en el baño, ella dejó de tenerme rencor por él, pero además de eso, por mucho tiempo no hable mas con él

Al año siguiente afiance mas mi relación con sango, cosa ya no tenia secretos para ella y además entable amistad con Ayumi, y Kikyou. Kagura me empezó a tomar rencor porque ahora era yo la que pasaba todo el tiempo con Sango, en cierta formase sentía desplazada, ella me aborrecía. Ese año no paso nada interesante, salvo que Ayumi y Kikyou eran ya buenas amigas mías y bueno con sango, éramos inseparables, me hice amiga de Miroku y Shippo, 2 chicos nuevos en el curso, también ese año salí con un joven llamado Hojo con la intención de sacarme a InuYasha de la cabeza, no funciono, y a finales de ese año estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de él, habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, entonces lo echaron del colegio. No podría decir cuanto llore, no soportaba la idea de no verlo más.

Al final del año escolar nos fuimos de paseo, gira de estudios le llaman, pero lo único que uno estudia es los diferentes grados de alcoholismo que puede llegar a tener una persona.

El primer día que estuvimos en la playa, le pedí a Kikyou que nos apartáramos del grupo, ella era la única de mis amigas que no sabia lo que sentía por InuYasha. Y le había escuchado decir a InuYasha que trataría de volver con Kikyou.

-Kikyou-le dije

-dime

-¿tu... actualmente... tienes... algo con InuYasha?-estaba bastante nerviosa pues temía su respuesta

-no, solo lo del año pasado, pero desde entonces nada- eso me reconforto

-si tu tuvieras oportunidad ¿te meterías de nuevo con él?

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-es que bueno... (tome aire) él me gusta mucho... mucho, y me preocupaba q... bueno, quería pedirte que no te metieras con él por favor

-no te preocupes-me dijo ella- tu ere mi amiga, jamás me metería con él si te gusta, con lo de Kagura fue distinto, a ella la conocía hace poco, tu realmente eres mi amiga, no te preocupes no me meteré con él- yo me sentí realmente aliviada y junta volvimos al grupo tomadas de la mano y yo con un peso menos

Goce bastante mi estancia en la playa, mi única preocupación era lo de Kikyou e InuYasha y ya lo había solucionado. La cuarta noche que pasamos allí, mi curso había decidido no bajar a la discoteca y quedarse a hacer una fiesta en la casa. Yo le dije a Miroku, que tampoco estaba bailando que fuéramos a dar una vuelta. No bajamos a la playa la cual quedaba a solo unos metros de la casa, sino que caminamos por la calle de piedras frente a la casa con un trago en la mano, recuerdo que yo tomaba licor de cacao, lo que tomaba Miroku no lo recuerdo, creo que lo mismo que yo, estábamos hablando de trivialidades cuando Miroku me hizo una pregunta que me dejo helada

-¿qué opinas acerca que Kikyou se hay metido con InuYasha?

-¿en... en serio? No tenia idea-dije tratando de disimular la tristeza de mi voz, aunque él sabia de sobra que yo amaba a InuYasha-ella dijo que no lo haría-agregue para mi misma

-para que veas como es tu amiguita-Miroku nunca le tuvo mucha estima a Kikyou, siempre la trato de maraka y yo siempre le decía "no le digas así, es mi amiga"

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunte esperanzada de que solo fueran rumores

-Él me dijo-en eso habíamos llegado nuevamente frente a la casa, quise creer que no era cierto, pero él era su mejor amigo, sabia que era cierto

Me excuse con él diciendo que quería ir al baño y entre a la casa, tome a sango del brazo y le pedí que me acompañara al patio trasero de la casa ya que allí no había gente. Hice que se metiera entre la ropa colgada, allí no nos verían, y cuando intente decirle lo que había escuchado no me salieron las palabras, solo miles de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y la abrace. No podía describir el dolor que me embargaba

-¿qué pasa?-me pregunto preocupada

-salgamos- fue todo o que pude articular. Me seque las lagrimas y salimos de la casa donde aun estaba Miroku esperándome.

-espérenme-dije entrando nuevamente a la casa para verificar algo. Ninguno de los 2 estaba. Aun me negaba a creerlo, salí nuevamente de la casa y pase junto a sango y Miroku pero no me detuve junto a ellos baje a la playa, nosotros como grupo / curso, cada vez que bajábamos a la playa íbamos a la izquierda, a veces nos sentábamos en una duda enorme que había o íbamos mas adelante, mas cerca del mar. Al lado derecho habían una gran cantidad de dunas pequeñas, un excelente escondite, allí es donde me dirigí, estoy segura de que de no haber sido por los efectos del alcohol. No tuve que caminar mucho para verlos, allí estaban, sobre una frazada, mas que besándose. Me di la media vuelta y camine al lado izquierdo mientras volvía a romper en llanto, ellos no me vieron. Al poco andar Sango y Miroku me alcanzaron, nos sentamos lejos, ambos me consolaban mientras yo lloraba, Miroku me decía que yo sabia que era una maraka y que no era primera vez que le jugaba chueco a una amiga y sango solo repetía "Puta, Kikyou que las caga". Yo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me di cuenta que lo que más me dolía era la traición de ella, de mi amiga, siempre para mi lo más importante fueron mis amigos por eso cuando estuve sola me sentía tan mal, para mi perder un amigo era como perder un brazo o una pierna, y así estuve por largo rato llorando con el corazón partido, pero partido por la traición de mi amiga, mas que por le amor no correspondido.

La hasta que la voz de Kikyou nos saludo a la lejanía, venia con Ayumi, yo palidecí, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarla, Miroku les grito que estábamos hablando algo privado, que después, nos reuniríamos con ellas en la gran duna.

Y así fue, cuando ya me sentí reparada, en parte por media botella de licor de cacao, fuimos a la duda, nosotros estábamos es la cima y un poco mas abajo Ayumi, Kikyou e InuYasha.

Esa noche frente a Kikyou me comporte como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al día siguiente en la tarde fuimos a la playa Ayumi, Sango, Ayame (otra chica bien simpática, estábamos con ella por que ninguna de sus amigas había ido a la gira) y yo.

Al principio estábamos con Miroku y Shippo pero estoy bajaron al pueblo a ver un partido de fútbol y cuando volvieron, el desastre.

Entre Ayumi y yo no tomamos la botella de vodka, el cual acompañamos con ginger ale, cabe decir que le convidamos un poco a sango y a Ayame, pero muy poco, ya que sango no tomaba mucho y Ayame se curaba muy rápido. El resultado de esa tomatera, Ayumi y yo completamente borrachas. Eso no hubiera sido problema de no ser por que Kikyou estaba de cumpleaños y su lo que fuese la había ido a ver. Y bueno ella nos andaba buscando, ella busco en la casa y Suikotsu nos busco en la playa, Ayumi ya había subido a acostarse y bueno, él me encontró.

Suikotsu siempre me agrado, era muy buena persona y a mí nunca me había gustado como lo trataba Kikyou. Objetivamente Kikyou era bien puta, tenia un novio Naraku, decía que lo amaba, pero lo engañaba con Suikotsu, a quien también le decía que lo amaba. Naraku era pésima persona pero como ya dije Suikotsu me agradaba y nunca me gusto lo que Kikyou le hacia así es que cuando me lo encontré, o más bien me encontró, en la playa, subí y baje a Kikyou, le dije que el se merecía algo mejor, que era una prostituta, que se había metido con InuYasha siendo que yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera y bueno un millón de cosas mas.

Él le dijo a Kikyou y al otro día, Kikyou me encaro, la verdad de las cosas yo de esa tarde solo me acordaba de lo que le había dicho a Suikotsu. Cuando ella me fue a despertar, fingí sueño, amnesia y caña, con la intención de postergar la conversación, y lo logre, quedamos en que lo hablaríamos apenas volviéramos a la ciudad.

Los siguientes 2 días no paso nada interesante, ignore el incidente y trate de disfrutar mis ultimo momentos en la playa, mis amigos me mantenían ocupada para que no me deprimiera y lo hicieron bien.

Hace ya un año de eso, al final nunca hable con ella, la ignore todo el año escolar, todo mi ultimo años escolar, deje de escuchar toda la música que me recordara a él por un tiempo, ya que cuando lo recordaba, recordaba la traición de ella, después de un tiempo supere su traición pero no el amor que sentía por InuYasha, aunque el no verlo me ayudo bastante. Ahora estoy en mi fiesta de gala, vine sin acompañante, ella no, ella esta con él, ahora ya no están Naraku ni Suikotsu, el primero la dejo por otra y el segundo después de lo sucedido en la playa. Aun así ella se quedó con él, yo lo quiero tanto como antes y mientras él sea feliz no hay problema, los veo bailar, suspiro y salgo al patio, necesito despejarme, después de todo, tan superado no lo tengo. Me siento en una banca frente a una pileta, una solitaria lagrima corre por mi mejilla. Escucho risas, alguien viene, me escondo tras unos arbustos y los veo a parecer, lucen felices. Él la toma de las manos y la besa dulcemente, inconscientemente apretó mi pecho con las manos, la saca una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, no podía ver aquello, me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos, pero los abrí antes de tiempo ya que al abrirlos le vi a ella abrazándolo, le había dicho que sí.

Me pare y salí corriendo del lugar, no lo soporte, lo había perdido para siempre, ahora solo esperaba que él fuera feliz, con eso me bastaba ya que si lo pensaba bien, el nunca había sido mío.


End file.
